comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Contract
Contract is published by A First Salvo. Price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Contract: Solo Missions—Panzer One-Shot: 24 Dec 2008 Current Issue :Contract Free Comic Book Day Issue: 02 May 2009 Next Issue :Online Web-comic at ContractComic: 'Contract: Upgrades' :Issues at WOWIO and COMIXOLOGY - "Rockin' The Casbah" Status Series of mini-series, one-shots and online distribution. Characters Main Characters *'Jessie Garrett' *'Panzer' (Gerhard Schlager) *'Tsumi' (no last name, yet) Allies Enemies Neuroclaws - A gang of "Organ rippers"- Black market organ dealers Crechers - (Alias: Crechebabies) Brainwashed and enhanced security cyborgs that view their surrounding as an "online fantasy video game." Kill-a-lot and Dave - Cybermerc partners who attack Dr. Cindy Lyn and Tsumi in hopes of getting Dr. Lyn's new Teralite energy convertor. Minor Characters Gerrold Anansi Jester Dr. Cindy Lyn Methusulah (Jessie Garrett's Mentor) John Garrett (Jessie Garrett's Father) Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Contract: Solo Missions—Panzer One-Shot Comic Summary: by Garan Madeiros, Charles SA night of carousing leaves Panzer with more than just a hangover when he wakes up aboard a dropship with the 'Screaming Eagles.' These hardcore cybermercs are answering a distress call and have no time for stowaways. Now Panzer either has to kick in or get kicked out-the airlock! Can Panzer pull his mess of an act together to roll with this team of elite professionals? Featuring a cover by comics legend Bart Sears! Diamond Order Code: OCT83782 Contract: Solo Missions—Jessie One-Shot As the hard working CEO of the CyberMerc company, The Stellar Rangers, Jessie Garrett needs a break from the daily mercenary rat race. A visit home to visit her father is just what she needs to recharge. But her homecoming is interrupted by an unexpected guest - forcing Jessie to relive just how she became a merc in the first place. Writer: Garan Madeiros Pencils: Kevin Sharpe Colors: Fusion Inks: Mark McKenna, Joe Pimentel, Rick Ketcham 32 Pages - Color Contract: Solo Missions—Tsumi One-Shot Comic Summary: by Garan Madeiros & Yvel Guichet Dr. Cindy Lyn, inventor of a new energy converter, is on the run. Pursued by a pair of hi-tech Cyber-Mercs, she finds herself trapped with an unlikely protector - a rice farmer with mystic-like powers who goes by the name Tsumi! Contract #3 Comic Summary: by Madeiros, Shell & Padilla The contract to rescue a kidnapped little girl has taken a turn for the worst. Abducted from her kidnappers by black market organ dealers and their cybernetic bodyguards, the threat to her life is very real. However, battling through a couple squads of armed combat cyborgs seems almost easy when compared to the tough choice that Jessie, Panzer and Tsumi will have to face. Can they live with themselves after the decision is made? Find out in the conclusion of Contract's first 3-part mini-series! Contract #2 Comic Summary: by Garan Madeiros, Charles Shell & Ariel Padilla: The CONTRACT - rescue a kidnapped girl from a gang of black market organ dealers. Tracking them to their hideout, Jessie, Panzer and Tsumi must get past the Organ-rippers protection, a couple of squads of heavily armed combat cyborgs that spend their entire lives viewing the world as an online fantasy video game! Contract #1 Comic Summary: by Maderios, Shell & Various: In a capitalist world's dark future, Mercenary is no longer just a soldier for hire. It's a way of life. Law is enforced by cyber-powered Mercs and life or death is decided by the lowest bidder. There is no right or wrong beyond the price in hard currency. Jessie Garrett, however, is everything most Mercs are not: honest, selfless and determined to bring order to greed-hardened worlds, driven mad by money. But when a corporate kidnapping goes wrong, Jessie, and fellow Mercs, Panzer and Tsumi, get in over their heads. Strip clubs, black-market organ dealers, cyber-enhanced soldiers and the life of one young girl collide in Contract's first 3-part mini-series, and no one can predict the cost. Ships with 2 covers in a 50/50 ratio. Contract #0 Comic Summary: by Madeiros, Shell, Sharpe, McKenna & Ross Welcome to a dark future of capitalism, where Mercenary is no longer just a soldier for hire, but a way of life. Jessie Garrett, however, is everything most Mercs are not. She and her crew of misfits take the contracts most won't, but with their damaged pasts can they get the job done at all? The 25-cent Contract #0 is the perfect introduction to the new, full-color comic series! Cover by Franchesco! Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Creator: Garan Madeiros. Writer: Charles Shell. Artists: Ariel Padella, Dave Ross, Kevin Sharpe, Yvel Guichet, Joe Rubenstein. Colors: Fuzion. Letters: Thad Branco. Editor: Kirk Outerbridge. Publishing History First published in 2008 with a #0 issue. The first 3 issues were a mini series. These were then followed by 3 one-shot issues focusing on each of the 3 main characters of the title. All 6 issues of Contract are also available legally for download as well as on the iPhone under the Comixology App "Comics" Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. *APR083502 CONTRACT #0 *MAY083541 CONTRACT #1 *JUN083608 CONTRACT #2 *JUL083607 CONTRACT #3 Future Publication Dates :Contract Free Comic Book Day Issue: 02 May 2009 :Online Web issues - TBA News & Features * 28 Jul 2008 comiXology Episode 54: Contract with Garan Madeiros (audio) Links *Digital Contract issues - Contract issues available for download *Contract Comic - Official Contract Website Category:Science Fiction